Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 36\% \times 0.9 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.9 \times 100\% = 90\%$ Now we have: $ 36\% \times 90\% = {?} $ $ 36\% \times 90\% = 32.4 \% $